Love Is Suffering
by JarayZ
Summary: [B-day fic][Two-shot] From their's griefs and unexpected offer lead them to a place...where they're separated and trapped. Both have to go through a tragic scenario that they would never want to see again. Will they be able to stand it? *Fixing grammar mistakes*
1. Love Is Suffering

**A/N : **This is my first attempt of writing Angst fic (Thai's Drama is rubbing off on me.) I'm just a new writer and I write it in English so the words I used are really simple (I'm not used to using complex words yet.) You can open any sad instrumental as the background...and I hope you will cry reading this (maybe not) Anyway... Enjoy! and review!

**Note \- **I would like to say "Happy Birthday JarayZ!(Eh, that's me...) ~ Happy Songkran Day!*Splash waters*(Thai's New Year days on April 13-15) and Happy Family Day! (April 14)" This fic is my birthday present! I'm so happy!

My mind said "But you're the one who wrote this fic, remember?"

"Don't remind me!" *sniff*

* * *

ƸӜƷ

We are trapped, in a place you don't have to eat and drink,

Where we're not aged,

Where the time stopped,

"

...But we aren't happy at all...

Happiness is not exist in this place...

"

"If I could turn back time...If I could save her..."

"

a place in black and crimson that we create, we exist in.

"How many times I have to see you die over and over again..."

"

This is the place where we're reborn...again and again...

But, this will be the last time we are trap in here...

We can finally be free from this space...

"

"Finally, this time..."

"This time...we will suffer together...just one last time"

"

...Right?...

-)✿(-

"

"Damn it! Why can't I stay longer?"

No matter how many times he try, he still can't be with her...

They got separated, by just science told us that it was impossible...

"

"I just want to talk to you, walk with you and stay with you...as myself"

"Why fate wants us to suffer like this..?"

"

He is right beside her, yet so far from her also..

He knew that she cried for him...and it hurt...

She cried, she mourned for him... for a person that she sees every day...

"

There is only one truth...but if the truth hurts...Is it still worth it?

"

They tried...of waiting, crying, lying, acting, of the fake masks they create.

They love each other, they knew...so will they wait for each other? Or let the love fade by time?

"

If he can just remove the glasses of his and tell the truth... will she satisfied? Happy?

He can't, not now...but someday he will...

"

He can't tell her because he wants to protect her, don't want her to be in danger, but it was just an excuse...

...Just to be with her... so selfish of him...

"

-)✿(-

"

"Do you want to make a deal with me?"

"It's doesn't matter how I know about you, but I can help you, interest?"

"

"What's the deal?"

"

"I can turn you back to normal and go back to your love one...but...

...In exchange for something... that you will regret later...

"

"Do you still want to risk it?"

"

I told her the truth, the deal and a promise...

...that we will go through it together...

"

We have to find that real truth...like I have said...

...There's only one truth and it always prevails...

"

-)✿(-

They have accepted the deal...without knowing the consequences of it...

...And that was the beginning of their tragic love...

-)✿(-

"

Red, red and red. He saw red everywhere, every space of the room filled with crimson red...

By the blood that flowing into the room every time he enters...and he so sick of it...

He can't save her this time...but next time he will try harder to...

"

Lying here, the one he loves, he saw she dies...over and over...to never-ending cycle...

The last time she was stabbed, this time she was shot, what next time it will be...?

He watched the scene replayed itself...again and again...

"

He didn't want to watch it...but he has to... to take her back...

So they can finally be together...but how many times left that he has to see her like this..?

"

He has to stop it somehow...but how?...how can I stop her blood from flowing into this already bloody room..?

"

Only god knows...

"

Someone has to sacrifice...but why her? And not me?

Turn back time was a curse, but they accepted it, so they can find the truth...

"Please, stop playing with us and let us have happy end already.."

...The truth that is called 'True love'...

-)✿(-

"

Yesterday she died, today she died and tomorrow she is going to die...

She is in a dark room, every space fills with darkness that swallows her whole...

"

"I willing to sacrifice my lives to be with you.."

That's what she said...but can she bear with it..?

"

She saw him cried for her, from that crimson room, yet she couldn't do anything...

She saw tears flowing down from his baby blue eyes, and her blood continues to flow into his room...

"

She couldn't move, couldn't touch him, couldn't tell him that it will be over soon...

...She saw everything...she saw it all...and it hurt so much...

"

-)✿(-

"

He can't stand it anymore! She had done so much for him...

She deserves someone better...better than him...

"

Even though he wants to let her go...they can't get out of this...it's too late..

Why didn't I do it earlier..? Why they decided to accept this offer..?

Aren't because they love each other?

"

He laughs hysterically, thinking of how insane he is...

Tears continue to flow down to his cheeks, and drops on the blood-filled floor...

His glasses are nowhere to be found...

"

"I'm all alone in this cold room, watching my loved one died, and couldn't do anything to stop it...I'm so useless..."

He blamed himself...for something he didn't do...it was their fault, not his, not hers...

"

The bloods in the room continuing to rise higher and higher...until it drowns him...in her blood.

"Whatever you are, please free us from this space...

"Please let me save her... I beg of you, please.."

"

...He begged and begged...but no one answered...

"

-)✿(-

"

She can't stand seeing him like this anymore! So helpless, so vulnerable...

But she can't do anything for him, she's dead...and the dead can't talk...

"

Even though she wakes up, she still has to dies again...

It's the only way to pay the cost of the curse that chained us here...

...Then she will be able to be with him again forever and...after...

"

-)✿(-

"

"You said that if I could save her, we will be free...but I keep failing every time I try.."

"Is it still not enough for you? Or you just love to torture with us?"

"

"Why you won't let me save her? Why you won't let us be happy?"

"

"I just want to turn back to normal...Is it cost that much? Tell me.."

...How much it cost to bending reality..?"

"

-)✿(-

It is too much for them to endure...

-)✿(-

When will it finally end..?

""❊""

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**A/N 2 : **I almost cry writing(and editing) this and I'm proud of it. I've planned this to be one-shot, however if you want a good ending in this, tell me and I will try to write it but it may take time since I still have my first story to write(and because I never plan to make a good ending in the first place 'cause I love angsty stuff!)

Update 16/04/2015 \- Good Ending confirmed! I will post it on April 25.

For who don't understand the story(I'm not good at explaining but...well) - It's about Shinichi grieved about Conan(So cliché, I know) and then whoever or whatever offer him a deal that can turn him back to Shinichi, but have to sacrifice something that is Your Loved One(Ran) in one condition which he has to save her from dying and he will get what he always wanted. He told Ran everything and she said that she willing to do everything for him. They got trapped in the dark-red world which was described in the story's prologue because 'Whoever'(I didn't named it..so yeah) prevented him to save her in time and he watched her dies over and over again in never-ending loop (turn back time again to make her dies again but in different methods). She can see him cry, in pain, but she couldn't do anything to comfort him. He begged to 'whoever' to let them go, but it never listen. And in the end, they wondered when this suffering will end...(See? I'm not good at explaining at all, you all must be bored to death by now...)

And again...Happy birthday to me! Yay!


	2. Love Is Happiness

**I couldn't update 'FS' chapter 7(8 if you counted prologue.) in time because of the school camp, so I will give you the second and final chapter of this story instead.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**(My writing suck!) **»** My complain on this fic... XD**

* * *

***Note* **

-)✿(- = POV Swap (Kind of)

" = Paragraph/Line break.

* * *

ƸӜƷ

...After they were trapped, separated from each other...

...They had suffered, tortured...

...and gone through the pains over and over again...

...It's been too long...so now it's time...

"

...Time to end it all...

-)✿(-

Even through he couldn't change the past...

...but he can changes the present...and future...

...isn't he?

"

If he try harder, faster and cleverer...he may be able to saves her this time...

He must takes her back...to him...no matter what it takes!

"

We don't have to see each other in pain again...because we will get out of here...

...together..

"

so they can find happiness...and free from this place...

...From this suffering...

-)✿(-

How many days passed since then? I can't seem to count it right...

All I know...is that we are trapped here...for a long long time now...

"

I still wonder...if this so-called-never-ending-cycle has an end?

...I can only wish that it has...

"

When will my knight come and pick me up?

...I hope-no-I'm sure that he will come...

-)✿(-

He's no longer in despair...

...No fears..No more grief...

...All doubts far long gone...

In his heart...only courage and determination remain...

-)✿(-

"Let me see...this time..you two can realize what you've lost or you will...

...falling into the despair again..."

-)✿(-

"I won't give up on you! Never!"

"

"Wait for me! I'm coming for you!"

This time I will definitely save you! No matter what!

-)✿(-

I hope this time will finally be the last...so...

"Come get me already...I'm still waiting you know...

...you tantei baka..."

-)✿(-

"What is it this time huh?"

"

"Let make this short...this time will be special...

...You have to save her...while she's going to kills herself..."

"

"But that's-"

"

"No buts...if you want to get out...you must do it...

"

...or you're afraid?"

"

"Of course not."

"

"Then, let's begin..."

-)✿(-

Where am I?

Then I notice what I'm holding and gasp.

A knife?! Why am I holding it?!

I can't control my body! What is happening?!

"

I feel the knife in my hand coming closer to my throat...I'm going to kill myself this time?

I don't want to die again...no...

...help me..

-)✿(-

There she is!

I keep running...to stops her from this...to save us from this nightmare...

I finally reach her and grab her hands

She struggles, trying to get out of my hold...but I can see the desperate in her eyes...

...Desperate to stops this tragic scene...

"

She doesn't want this to happens...neither does he...

"

There's only one way to end this...

Is to give away my life...

For her...I can do anything...

For her...I can sacrifice...even my own life...

I snatch the knife from her hand and...

...Stab myself...

This way...I can save her...

...This way you don't have to die...

And you don't have to suffer ever again...

"

I don't care about myself anymore...

I laying here on the floor...in front of her...

...Please don't be sad...it'll be alright...

"

I'm not afraid anymore...of the death...of everything...

I've saved her...and that's enough...

I can see the light now...it coming closer and closer...to us...

With the voice...angelic voice...echo throughout the room...

...The end finally comes...

-)✿(-

In front of them, now in the pure white room

...An angel in a form of devil...

"

"You two finally realize and found what you have lost...

...Trust and Believe...Courage and Sacrifice..."

"

"First, young lady...

You've waited for each other...you trusted him with your heart...

Even though he lied to you, he made you cried, he almost break your heart...you still...

...believed that someday...he will comes to you...and saves you..."

"

"And you, young boy...

...You didn't gave up your love to the darkness...

...You've overcome your fear and grew stronger...

...You endured the pain and continued to hope...

...You suppressed your own despair and stepped forward...

...You sacrificed everything...even your own life...just for her..."

"

"...You both have gone through all the trials and succeeded..."

"

"Therefore, I shall make your wish come true...and give your my blessing...

Young ones...close your eyes and you shall be free..."

"

...And the light blinds them once again...

-)✿(-

"..."

"..."

"?"

"Where are we?"

"Isn't this your house?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot...I haven't staying here for a long ti- eh? wait! I am-"

"You are yourself again, right? I'm glad you're back, Shinichi."

"Yeah, so that wasn't really a dream...Ha ha ha"

"What are you laughing at? Are you turning mad?"

"Maybe I am...I'm just- with all that nightmares...I thought we would never-"

"But we are here now, isn't it? and you also got you body back...so it doesn't matter anymore...

...because now that I have you..."

"

"Ran.."

"Shinichi.."

"Ne, Shinichi"

"Hmm?"

"I hadn't have a chance to say it last time, but now I have...so..."

...I love you too..."

-)✿(-

Before he has a chance to say anything back...she leans in and...

...she kisses him...

The soft and passionate kiss...

It was the experience they will never forget...

"

She begin to part the kiss but before she can...their lips locked again...by him..

"

They didn't noticed that their eyes were closed...

-)✿(-

They soon part away...

His hands still hovering around her back while hers wrapping themselves around his neck...

They don't know how they are in the gestures they are right now...

..but that's doesn't matter...

"

What's matter is now they are smiling at each other...for a different reasons...

But in the end, it was for the same thing...

...Happiness...

...What they had seek for...they have finally found it...

...and that's enough for them right now...

...Just to smile...like this...today...tomorrow and ever after...

-)✿(-

...After all...love always conquers everything...

...And Love Is Happiness...that brought smiles to them...

...and to this world...

""❊""

ƸӜƷ

* * *

**This chapter seem messed up because my mind messed up. This was hard to write because It full of ****dialogues and thoughts, still, I like it that way and this is my B-day fic so I can write whatever I want :P**

**And I know the story was so vague and hard to understand with the POV thing, but this is more of the feelings...or I'm just feeling too dramatic? because everyday drama I watched? Nah...**

**(Just imagine that the BO was already taken down...) **

**Anyway, tell me if you find any grammatical error (I know that it has) and I'll go fix it immediately! **


End file.
